


no other magic

by lavender_boy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, at least thats what san thought, because its all fluff, have i mentioned fluff yet, kind of sad san, soft, wooyoung is a happy virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_boy/pseuds/lavender_boy
Summary: Wooyoung was his best friend and his safe place. He was San's entire world.It was more important for him to have Wooyoung in his life at all than to act on his crush. Wooyoung didn't have to know.





	no other magic

**Author's Note:**

> hello angels!!  
this is my first ateez fic and im so so so excited about it. i had the idea for this one shot yesterday and spent pretty much every second i was awake writing. i watched a vlive they did together recently and just the way they act around each other made me so so so soft, so that and the thought of wooyoung shirtless resulted in this fic.  
i was possessed by some fluff devil i swear because this turned out to be what is most likely the cutest thing i have and will ever write.
> 
> (listen to "never not" by lauv while you read this please, the entire mood of this au is based on the mood of the song and its also mentioned in the fic)
> 
> im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes and so on, i havent edited this very well whoOPS. 
> 
> i really hope you like it. 
> 
> xxx

San looked out of the floor to ceiling window, watching as the clouds dusted a pretty gold and faded to orange and pink while the sun set over the horizon. This was one of his favourite places on earth. His best friend’s house was located on the slope of a mountain, overlooking a large amount of the city they lived in. San could gaze out of this particular window for hours on end. Maybe it was because the city looked so quiet and far away from up on the mountain, or maybe it was because this was his safe place.

Ever he switched schools when he was sixteen, he had known Wooyoung. The younger had immediately waved at San to sit at the empty desk next to his when San finished introducing himself in front of the class on his first day, looking around to find a place to sit. Something about the way Wooyoung smiled like he had never experienced a bad day in his life drew San in. Wooyoung had felt like a warm spring day, safe and beautiful. 

He was still just like that. 

They had become incredibly close since the moment San hurried across the classroom and shyly placed his bag on the floor next to Wooyoung. 

After so many years, San had finally found someone he knew he could trust because he knew for a fact that Wooyoung was just as invested in their friendship as he was. San was just as important to Wooyoung as the younger boy was to San. There was mutual trust and love that San had rarely experienced in his life. 

On his first day at his new school, Wooyoung had already dragged San over to his house and since that day, San had loved the large window that covered the entire outside wall of the room. This was the only place in the world where his damn awful life couldn't get to him. He was safe. 

Currently, Wooyoung was in the shower and San was curled up on the younger’s bed by himself, body turned to face the window. He had never liked the quiet, so he sang along to a never ending playlist he had playing in his mind. It was a force of habit, something he had started doing when he was old enough to memorise melodies and lyrics to drown out the sound of his parents fighting in the next room, and later to fill the silence his mother had left behind after moving out. 

_we were so beautiful _

_we were so tragic _

_no other magic _

_could compare_

San lets his mind drift to Wooyoung. His best friend. His safe place. The boy he had had a crush on for over a year. 

_lost myself, 17_

_the you came, found me_

_no other magic _

_could ever compare_

It had been inevitable that San would fall in love with the younger boy. How could he not, when Wooyoung was Wooyong? The boy with overflowing joyfull energy, a happy virus in the form of a human. 

_there's a room in my heart with the memories we made_

_took 'em down, but they still in the frames_

_there's no way i could ever forget_

_mmm-mmm-mmm_

He couldn't pinpoint the exact turning point of his feelings towards Wooyoung. He didn't know when they went from platonic to romantic. What San did know, though, was when he started stubbornly trying to ignore his heart. At some some point during their first summer holidays at the end of the first school year they had shared together, San had started to pretend his very obvious crush didn't exist. He hadn't stopped until the present moment, almost two years later. 

_for as long as i live and as long as i love_

_i will never not think about you_

_you, mmm, i will never not think about you_

_from the moment i laughed, i knew you were the one_

_and no matter what i do_

_ooh, mmm, i will never not think about you_

He had only stopped denying his crush a few days ago. It was pretty obvious now and there wasn't much San could do to convince himself that he wasn't in love with his best friend. Now all he could do was not make it apparent to said best friend. That would be the end of the world. 

Not to be melodramatic, but it really would be the end of his little world with Wooyoung. The dark haired boy had neatly fitted himself into ever corner of San's life, and San didn't have the faintest idea what he would do if he lost Wooyoung. It would be like losing his source of oxygen - unimaginable and life ending. He couldn't risk losing the only person that cared about him. He would just have to get over his feelings, eat them, swallow them and spit them onto the ground to blow away in the wind. It was more important for him to have Wooyoung in his life at all than to risk losing him. 

_what we had only comes once in a lifetime_

_for the rest of mine, i'll always come back_

San looked at the darkening clouds. God, he hoped he could move on from his feelings soon. 

_to the room in my heart with the memories we made_

_nights on 5th in between b and a _

_there's no way i could ever forget _

_mmm-mmm-mmm_

"What song is that? It sounds really beautiful," Wooyoung's voice sounded from behind San, in the direction of where the en-suite bathroom was. 

"It's 'Never Not' by Lauv," San replied. "It's one of my favourite songs at the moment."

"Your voice suits it."

A faint blush tinted his cheeks at the compliment. Hardly anyone ever remarked on his singing. 

The sun had set completely and the beautiful colours had faded into dusty grey and blue tones, so San readjusted himself to face Wooyoung. 

He regretted his life choices. 

His faint blush deepened considerably, and he could only hope that Wooyoung didn't notice. 

The younger boy was standing in front of his cupboard, wearing only his boxers. His honey coloured skin looked even softer and warmer in the remnants of the light of the setting sun. 

Although the boys had spent almost all day in the pool, wearing only shorts, San was still affected by seeing Wooyoung in nothing but his boxers. His hair was still wet, causing droplets to run across his back, which was on full display for San. 

It was going to be a lot more difficult to forget about his crush, he realised. Fuck. 

Wooyoung was digging around his shelves, lifting and pulling clothing items out one by one, throwing them in again when it wasn't whatever he was looking for. 

"Where is it," he whined. 

"Where's what?"

"My hoodie."

San frowned. "Youngie, you have five thousands hoodies, just pick one."

Wooyoung turned around, pouting, "but I want _our _hoodie."

San's heart might just combust. 

They had bought the same hoodie when they were in the city one day and even though they didn't really wear them at the same time when they went out or anything, it was still their hoodie and whenever one of the boys wore it, the other would visibly perk up. It was sort of like friendship bracelets younger children made each other, only it was a hoodie. 

"J-just take mine, I'll wear one of yours," San suggested because he knew that if Wooyoung didn't put some sort of piece of clothing on his upper body in the next two minutes, he would start to get cold. He always got cold quickly at night.

Anyway, he definitely suggested it because of that reason and not because he wanted to wear one of Wooyoung's hoodies and most certainly not because his mind would start to conjure up ridiculous scenarios such as what it would feel like to touch Wooyoung's bare skin. Nope, none of those. 

"We won't be matching then."

San sighed. He would really, really appreciate it if Wooyoung put some more clothes on instead of standing in the middle of his room half naked and pouting because of a damn hoodie. 

"Mine is already warm, take it," San stated as he sat up, already pulling the fabric over his head and throwing it at Wooyoung. 

The younger made a pleased sound, almost a giggle, which made San's heart melt just a bit. It took him a few seconds to snap out of it, realising that now it was him who was cold. 

Lucky for him, his best friend pulled one of his own hoodies out of his cupboard and threw it on the bed for San. 

For reasons he had yet to discover, San thought Wooyoung looked incredibly adorable in his hoodie. Even though the younger owned the exact same one in the same size and he'd seen him wear it a hundred times before, something about the fact that it was San's hoodie made his stomach flip.

They exchanged smiles as Wooyoung crawled onto the bed and under the blanket. San slipped into Wooyoung's hoodie before he followed the other's lead, pulling the blanket over his body. 

"So," the younger pulled his laptop onto his lap, "what do you wanna watch?"

"Uhhh," San's brain provided him with absolutely no ideas. After a few moments of silence, he sighed, "my brain isn't brain-ing right now. You choose." 

Wooyoung turned to look at him in the eyes, "you okay?"

San nodded, smiling. 

Seemingly satisfied, Wooyoung turned his attention back to the laptop, but San continued to look at his best friend. He wished he could stay in this moment forever. 

A strand of Wooyoung's fringe fell in front of his eyes. The younger pushed it back, only for it to fall right back to where it was before. Without a second thought, San reached out and pushed Wooyoung's fringe out if his face, resting his hand on top of the younger's head, keeping the hair firmly in place. 

"You should dry your hair, Youngie."

"I'll pass, thanks," the younger replied without looking up. 

"You're going to get sick."

"No, I won't because," Wooyoung dramatically flipped his non-existent long hair over his shoulder, "I'm a bad bitch." 

The two broke into a fit of giggles. 

Once their laughter had subsided, Wooyoung finally decided on a movie. He hit play and twisted around for an unnecessarily long time before finding a comfortable position. 

"Are you done now," San shot him an unamused look. 

The younger snickered, "mayhaps." 

As the movie played, the two boys subconsciously gravitated towards each other and before San realised it, they were pressed right next to each other. Wooyoung leaned his head on San's shoulder. It was something he did regularly, but it never failed to chase San's heart into his throat. 

Wooyoung pushed his hair out of his face again, huffing in irritation when it still wasn't staying out of his eyes. 

"You also need to cut your fringe," San whispered. 

A loud groan escaped the younger, who flopped his upper body across San's legs, a pained expression in his face. "You sound like my grandmother, Sannie."

"I'm just saying," San defended. "If you got your hair cut, you'd stop complaining about it."

"I like it like this though. Also, who the fuck even has money to go to the hairdresser anyway. That shit is expensive."

"True," his hand found it's way to Wooyoung's hair and was carding through it. "I like your hair like this. It- you look good like this."

"Just say I look hot already!"

"There's nothing hot about having a curtain for a fringe," he teased. 

"I'm being attacked in my own house! In my own bed! I seek revenge!"

Wooyoung had always been dramatic, so the fact that he started a tickle fight with San didn't come as a surprise. 

"Justice must be served," Wooyoung roared when he finally had San pinned onto the bed, unable to escape the younger's grip. 

The younger's fingers danced over San's stomach, tickling him until he felt tears forming in his eyes. 

"Stop," he laughed, "Youngie, s-stop...I'm going t- cry!" 

Despite not sounding like he was going to cry, Wooyoung paused. His eyes appeared in front of San's own, inspecting his face. 

Wooyoung nodded, "I see, you have chosen to lie to the king. This calls for drastic measures."

He tickled San's sides again. 

"Jung Wooyoung, I will fucking bite you! Stop!" 

With all his might, San tried not to laugh, to sound somewhat intimidating, but of course that didn't work because he was being tickled and happened to be extremely ticklish. Curse his body. 

He let out some sort of laugh-yell. "I hate you-u," he cried, not meaning it. 

Wooyoung collapsed his body on top of San. His arms wrapped around San's waist and let his head rest on the older boy's chest. 

This sort of thing happened a lot. Out of nowhere and for no real reason, Wooyoung would hold his hand or hug him. It was infuriating. Whenever this happened, San couldn't even bring himself to feel happy because to him it meant so much more than it did to his best friend. Wooyoung only did things like this because he was an overall clingy person that needed physical contact and San was his best friend, so wrapping his arms around him and cuddling him was just normal. Just a thing he did. A very platonic thing he did. 

Trying to avoid his mood from dropping, San poked the younger, "we're missing the movie."

They pulled apart and returned to their previous spots, only this time Wooyoung hooked one leg over San's. 

Wooyoung had picked some action movie and every now and then, he reacted to what was happening by mumbling something under his breath. Sometimes he was whispering about how stupid the main character was for doing something, other times he was whispering in awe over a scene that was shot to perfection. It was distracting. Instead of watching the movie, San watched his best friend. 

He noticed Wooyoung losing focus on the movie, fiddling with his sleeves, nibbling his bottom lip and slightly frowning. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was holding back. 

San touched Wooyoung's cheek with his finger, almost like an extended soft poke. 

"What's up?"

Wooyoung looked up in surprise, blinked and shifted his gaze to his hands. 

"I'm cold."

"You're cold? Do you want me to fetch you a sweater to put on under your-"

"N-no," Wooyoung spoke softly. "Can we...can we cuddle?"

That was weird. Usually Wooyoung never asked about this sort of thing, he just did it. 

"Of course. Come here," San stretched his arms out to let Wooyoung curl into his side. 

"Thank you," he whispered, barely audible. 

Still unable to concentrate on the movie, San studied his best friend. He couldn't figure out why he had suddnly been so shy about cuddling when he had rested his head on San's shoulder just a few minutes ago with no problem. 

He noticed that Wooyoung's body was emitting so much warmth, which made him question why he had specifically stated that he was cold. It didn't make sense, but San didn't ask about it, instead busying himself by taking in every detail of his best friend. The angle at which he was sitting made it difficult for him to see Wooyoung's face. He could only see his nose, some of his cheek and his neck, the rest was either obscured by his hair or the hoodie. 

A thin silver chain around his neck caught his eye. San smiled. 

"Are you wearing the necklace I gave you for your birthday?"

Wooyoung nodded. 

"You weren't wearing it earlier," San pointed out. 

The younger stiffened for a moment. "I- I didn't want to swim with it on. It...it would've, uh, would've got wet." 

San hummed in fake disbelief, "so you didn't just put it on after you showered so that you could pretend you didn't forget about it?" 

"N-no! No I- why would I have forgotten about it? I love it," Wooyoung spluttered.

San chuckled, pulling the younger closer to him. 

"I'm just teasing you, Youngie," he whispered into the younger's hair. 

Wooyoung shifted and rubbed his nose against San's neck. He was nuzzling San's neck. 

San wasn't sure if his heart was going to explode, fall out of his ass or if he was going to throw it up. 

What the fuck was happening? 

"I love it. I really love it Sannie," Wooyoung spoke into the juncture of his neck. 

What. The. Fuck. 

San was about ready to Windows Shut Down himself. His soul had left his body. 

Although Wooyoung was very physically affectionate, he had never done...THIS. Ever. 

"That's good," San's voice nearly cracked and sounded embarrassingly high pitched. 

He couldn't comprehend what was going on. 

For the next ten minutes, San stared right through the laptop screen, trying his best not to breathe or move or even think. Wooyoung could probably feel and hear how fast his heart was beating. It was going to give away his gigantic, stupid, damn crush. He couldn't let Wooyoung know, so he tried (and failed) not to think about it at all. 

"Oh oh," Wooyoung whispered, sounding stressed. 

"What? What happened?"

"I'm gonna," Wooyoung pulled away from San and grimaced, "gonna sneeze, fuck, it's right there!"

On one hand, San was relieved that he could breathe again without worrying Wooyoung would notice his heart beating like it was being chased by a blood thirsty hound. On the other hand, though, he was now worried the younger was getting sick. 

Wooyoung sneezed loudly. 

"You're probably sick now because firstly, you went swimming even though it was windy-"

"So did you, mom."

San ignored him. "And secondly, you didn't dry your hair after you showered. Do you have a fever? You said you were cold just now but your body was really warm, and now you're fucking sneezing!"

He pressed his hand against Wooyoung's forehead. The latter was looking at him with some unidentifiable dazed and happy expression. Weird. 

"Oh, well, your forehead isn't hot so you don't have a fever. For now."

San frowned when all Wooyoung did was smile up at him with this strange expression he had never seen on the younger's face. Maybe he was high - which made absolutely no sense whatsoever, but it was his only explanation. 

"What," San asked after a while of staring at Wooyoung staring at him.

He hadn't noticed, but his hands had come to rest on wither side of Wooyoung's face. San was about to move his hands after he realised what he was doing, but Wooyoung placed his hands over San's before he could do anything. 

What was Wooyoung doing? 

San frowned. He opened his mouth to ask the younger exactly that, but wasn't able to because the distance between his face and Wooyoung's face rapidly grew shorter until their noses brushed. 

Something sparkled in Wooyoung's eyes.

One moment San was staring at his pretty eyes in absolute confusion and the next Wooyoung pressed his lips against San's. 

Blink. 

Blink. 

Momentarily, San lost all control of his body and mind and just sat there, unmoving. It took a bit before his body unfroze and his mind yelled, "kiss him back, idiot."

And so he did.

As the shock of what was happening faded away slightly, he let his eyes close. 

Wooyoung was kissing him. He was kissing Wooyoung. This was real. This was actually happening and not just something he had fabricated in his mind in some dazed dream. 

When they pulled apart. San felt like he was drunk and high all at once. 

"What," he murmured, blinking and trying to gain control of his brain again. 

Wooyoung laughed, leaned forward again and placed a quick kiss on San's lips. He pressed their foreheads together, smiling. 

"That." 

San whimpered in confusion and shock. "What?" 

Wooyoung cupped San's face with what San was sure was the brightest smile he had ever seen on Wooyoung's face. 

"I waited so long to do that," Wooyoung beamed. 

"What?" 

A loud cackle erupted from the younger. "San.exe has stopped working."

"Shut up," San laughed. 

"San," Wooyoung said, suddenly sounding serious. 

"Yes?"

Wooyoung pulled San closer to himself and placed kisses on his cheeks, then his forehead and nose, and lastly on his lips. 

"You're so cute, I think I might die," Wooyoung declared in a serious tone. 

San stumbled over his next words, "I- I'm not, I'm not cute, what."

Wooyoung squealed, or something of that nature. He squished San's cheeks. "So fucking adorable."

"Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? Wooyoung, am I dreaming," San asked. 

"No, baby. This is all very real."

"Bab- Wooyoung stop teasing me, I can't-" San babbled. 

"I'm not teasing you, Sannie. I do have a question though," Wooyoung let go of San's face, his hands now grabbing hold of San's. 

The younger cleared his throat. "Sannie, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Will I be your- wait, WHAT?!"

"Yes," the black haired boy nodded sternly. "Will you go out with me? Be my boyfriend? Please?" 

San stared at Wooyoung, looking for any traces of humour, trying to figure out if Wooyoung was pranking him. He found only hopeful eyes looking back at him. 

"Fuck, I- yes? Yeah, yeah yes, okay," he blurted out. 

The next thing he knew, Wooyoung was placing kisses all over his face and San couldn't move because he was a damn weak man with an equally weak heart, which was taking one hell of a beating right now - in a good way. The best way. 

It was as if Wooyoung was an excited, giddy puppy with overflowing energy. 

When Wooyoung's lips found his, San was still as mentally unprepared as he had been the first time around, but luckily this time, his lips moved by themselves. 

He tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Wooyoung used this as an invitation to run his tongue over San's bottom lip, parting his lips and simultaneously spinning his head into a dizzy, lovely mess. 

It was strange to think he was now making out with his best friend. No, his boyfriend. Wooyoung was now not only his best friend anymore, but his boyfriend too. It didn't feel real. 

The way they were sitting became incredibly uncomfortable. San brought his hands to Wooyoung's neck and slowly pulled him down so that they could lie down. 

Clearly the younger had been a bit overexcited, because as they leaned back, Wooyoung hit his head against the wall with a loud thud. Laughter bubbled out of their chests. That hadn't gone as smoothly as planned. 

"Ow," Wooyoung complained as he leaned his weight onto his arms which were on either side of San's head. 

He seemed not to be that hurt though, or he just didn't care, because he quickly found San's lips again. 

Gently, Wooyoung caught San's bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a breathy moan from the blonde. For a moment, San panicked, but Wooyoung smiled into the kiss, clearly satisfied. 

His hands were still loosely holding Wooyoung's neck, so San used the opportunity to rub circles into his warm skin with one hand while the other carded through his silky black hair.

This was all San could ever wish for. This was more than what he thought he would ever get from anyone. 

After an unidentifiable amount of time, they pulled apart. With the way Wooyoung's smile just seemed to get bigger and bigger, San worried he'd get a cramp in his cheeks. 

"I can't believe this is happening." 

"Me neither," San grinned up at the younger boy. 

Wooyoung studied San's face. "You're so beautiful. You're so, so beautiful."

"N-no," heat rose to San's cheeks. 

"Yes you are. You're beautiful, Sannie. Every part of you. Your cheeks," he placed a kiss first on his left cheek and then the right.

"Your nose...your chin...your forehead," Wooyoung whispered in between kisses that he pressed against every part he listed. 

"Your eyes-"

"That was my eyebrow," San interrupted. 

"Your eyes are open! What did you want me to do? Kiss your eyeball?!"

San shrugged, "would have been more accurate."

Wooyoung let his body collapse on top of San.

"Saaan," he groaned, "I was trying to be cute!"

San giggled, "you don't need to try that hard, you know? You're always cute."

Some sort of embarrassed whine crossed with a squeal sounded from the younger boy, who promptly hid his face in the crook of San's neck. 

They stayed like that for a long time, movie ling forgotten and letting reality sink in that they were officially in a relationship that surpassed platonic feelings. They were dating. Boyfriends. Finally. 

Feeling entirely sated and calm, San ran his hands across Wooyoung's back, drawing patterns into the fabric of his hoodie. 

"Hm, your neck is beautiful too," Wooyoung said before placing a kiss there too. "And your jaw-"

San wasn't sure how much more of this he could endure before his heart ruptured. He had never in his entire life felt this happy before. He let Wooyoung sprinkle kisses all over his face and neck, listening to him list pretty much every body part he came across. 

Catching him off guard, Wooyoung pulled the fabric of San's hoodie and t-shirt up, exposing his stomach. For two seconds panic blossomed in his chest. He wasn't sure what Wooyoung was going to do but he was very, very sure he wasn't ready to move this quickly, having only come to terms with his best friend now being his boyfriend a few moments before. 

To his relief, Wooyoung scattered a constellation of little kisses all over his stomach. Completely harmless, innocent kisses.

"You have a beautiful tummy too," he announced when he was finished. 

San covered his face with his hands. 

"Since when are you this shy," Wooyoung mused. 

"Since now," he replied with a pout. 

He wondered how he was going to stay alive if this is what Wooyoung decided to do on a daily basis. 

Wooyoung pried San's hands away from his face. 

"Don't be shy, baby."

"That- this is not helping," San called out helplessly, to which Wooyoung giggled in response. 

They shuffled around until Wooyoung was lying on top of San, their bodies pressed together at every point. Wooyoung traced patterns all over San's face with his fingers, touch light as a feather. 

They lay there like that for a long time, kissing every now and then. 

"I have a question," San spoke after a while. 

"Hm?"

"How did you have the guts to ask me so...so casually?" 

A smile stretched across the younger's lips once again, "I knew you'd say yes, that's why."

"How?!"

Wooyoung shot him a flat look. "You were staring at me for entire movie and nearly had a heart attack when I cuddled you-"

"You were _nuzzling my neck_! That's not cuddling, that's murder!"

Laughter bubbled out Wooyoung's chest. 

"Was it really that obvious though?"

"Yes."

San grimaced. 

"I had a feeling for a while though," Wooyoung confessed. 

"Define 'a while'."

"Hmm," the younger mulled it over for a bit, "maybe a month? Yeah, something like that."

San's eyes widened, "seriously?"

Wooyoung nodded, eyes trained on the strand of hair of San's fringe that he was playing with. 

"How long have you liked me? Like...like liked me. Like this," Wooyoung clarified. 

Heat rose to San's once again, "an embarrassingly long time."

Surprise coloured Wooyoung's face. "How long," he demanded. 

"Since...uh, the first summer holidays we spent together?"

"Holy damn, now I don't want to say mine..."

"Why," San asked with a frown. 

"Because for me it hasn't been that long and, and I don't know! I feel kind of bad, I guess."

San cupped Wooyoung's face, "it's not a competition. I don't get brownie points for liking you for so long. It's not like you have to prove anything. I won't be disappointed, even if you said you inly started liking me today. You also don't have to tell me unless you want to."

Wooyoung let his head sink onto San's chest, maybe to hide the blush that was clearly starting to dust his cheeks - San didn't say anything about it, though. 

"Remember that day we bunked class and went to the park?"

San smiled. Of corse he remembered that day. It was the first time they had ever bunked school before - it would probably also be the last. They had just decided that day that they couldn't go through their entire school life without having bunked class at least once. So after the next lesson ended, they snuck out of school and walked to the park nearby Wooyoung's house, where they spent the rest of the day. That was nearly a half a year ago. 

"Of course I remember that day."

"Well," Wooyoung started, "I think I realised I liked you more than just a friend that day. I mostly just wanted to bunk because then we'd get the entire day to just ourselves."

"Really?"

Wooyoung nodded, snuggled up against San and lazily kissed his neck. 

There was absolutely nothing San could have wished for more than this. 

They spent hours wrapped in each other's embrace, giggling and kissing until their lips were tingling and numb. This truly was the best day of San's life. 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh im so soft for these two :(( 
> 
> i considered throwing myself out of the wondow multiple times while i wrote this bc i couldnt deal with the amount of fluff i put in, but all of the windows in my house are in the ground floor, so it would have been largely ineffective to defenestrate myself. 
> 
> anyway, let me know what you thought please! also what did you think of the song? its one of my favourite songs currently. 
> 
> take care of yourselves, stay hydrated n give yourself lots of love bc you deserve it. 
> 
> have a good night or day wherever you are uwu
> 
> xxx


End file.
